Heart without a Beat
by FeelTheCold
Summary: Aro & Sulpicia. All characters belong to SM, but this is how I would imagine Aro in my mind. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for the suggestion of killing.
1. Chapter 1

All characters mentioned belong to Stephenie Meyer's imagination, as well as The Twilight Saga. However, the storyline is mine. I am claiming ownership over this story, as it was produced from my mind. All characters belong to SM, however, this is how I would view Aro in my mind. I hope you enjoy.

~oOo~

I sat in my cathedra positioned in the main hall, the taciturnity of the castle enveloping my mind with open arms, granting me the convenience of having the serenity and solitude I required as a part of my essence. Caius had gone off nearly an hour ago, following after Marcus. I supposed I should have mimicked their actions, abandoning my post for the evening and sojourning in Sulpicia's chambers for the remainder of the nightfall, but I could not seem to will myself to move from my environment, to succumb into the visitation with Sulpicia that I so desperately desired. Throughout the day, I had auscultated so many narratives, beared witness to a considerable amount of deaths, but that was not astray from the usual. In a sense, I felt as if I was avoiding her, for a reason in which I could not identify. I was experiencing an emotion somewhere along the lines of smitten. I chuckled beneath my breath, the suppressed tenor reiterating against the barriers encompassing me. It was like I had returned to being a juvenile teenager, chasing behind the woman after my own heart. I tapped the pads of my fingers against the lustrous enamel of the throne, composing a melodic rhythm of its own. I often wondered what it would feel like to be in Sulpicia's topography, being under lock and key every minute of the day. For my own selfish reasons, I hadn't considered her feelings. I overlooked her opinion on the matter, brushing it to the side, as if her words meant nothing to me.

Upon acquiescing to take my hand in matrimony, I had made certain Sulpicia knew just what she was getting herself into, what she was allowing me to do. Over the centuries, I had accumulated numerous enemies. Placing Sulpicia in the line of peril was something I was not willing to do, especially not with the name I had made for myself. So, I reassured myself that all of the potential threats surrounding our life together were eliminated, sealing the arrangement by placing guards in every possible nook and crevice of the city. During the duration of my time as a human, I had always been a big collector, fascinated by the littlest things, or, more accurately, anything that I could get my hands on. That trait followed me into my transformation as a vampire, as I collected as many immortals as I could, provided they came equipped with a unique gift, such as my own. All I needed was one touch, one touch of flesh to access a film of one's entire journey. That was what had first attracted me to Sulpicia. It was not only her looks that I came to admire, but her personality. I had always heard that that was how it happened, that one day, you would stumble upon an individual promising great things, cogent benefits. I discovered that in Sulpicia, as she did with me. Besides my brothers and my personal guard, Renata, she was the only other being I found I could truly care for. My feelings were genuine, my adulation for Sulpicia true. I was utterly infatuated with that woman, unable to prevent her from crossing my mind.

Ordinarily, admitting to a weakness was something that I frowned upon, but I wasn't bothered by setting aside my power for a few minutes at a time, sacrificing the most valuable advantage I had, other than Sulpicia. My main concern was the Romanians. I had heard chatter recently that they were reconstructing their empire, a rebellion set in stone. I was certain it was just a rumor, and it occurred to me that I should have wrenched the head off of the fool who initiated it, but I convinced myself it was a waste of a slaying, something I could not thoroughly enjoy. Ascending from my domicile, I stepped in through the colossal aperture, traveling down the barren and desolate corridors, unaccompanied by Renata. Generally, I would have been feeling uneasy and agitated, similar to the sensations Sulpicia experienced while out of Corin's presence. I still detested that I could not arrange for Corin to become her personal guard, keeping in mind that she was also expected to fulfill her obligations with Athenodora. Apportioning my authority was not something I felt highly of but together, Caius, Marcus and myself had established this sovereignty from the ashes of the long-forgotten Romanians.

The thought upturned my lips into a sneer. It was a fond memory of mine, watching as their kingdom toppled down, shattering at their feet. Of course, we had already been prepared to overthrow, adorned with what we now considered to be our lower-ranking guards, but nonetheless, guards. It was more than Stefan and Vladimir had ever accomplished, and even now, after centuries of our ascendancy prevailing over their heads, they still hoped to have a chance at regaining their title, an appellation that was never destined to be theirs to begin with. I escalated on the stairway, approaching the door to Sulpicia's shelter, my arm and tapping my knuckles on the door. Never once had I just spoored in without permission, in fear of infringing on her privacy. I arched an eyebrow, and after a moment of silence, I stepped in, shutting the door behind me and retiring for the evening.

_~ To be continued. ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

A broad smile spread across my face as Sulpicia joined my side, resting a hand against my shoulder. I brushed the look I received from Marcus to the side, curling my fingers around Sulpcia's slender waist, drawing her closer. I encircle my arms around her, gathering her into my lap, splaying a featherlight kiss to the base of her neck, my chuckle vibrating against her porcelain flesh, my crimson hues focused solely on her face, concerned with nothing other than the cultivated goddess nestled against my thighs. I sweep a stray curl from the side of her ellipsoidal face, tucking the tortile strand of hair behind her ear, my voice a low whisper. "My love, all is well, I hope?" My inquisition lingers within the air, suspending above the atmosphere, admonishing to send me into a torrent of acrimony. Witnessing Sulpicia's behavior while she was exasperated made my skin crawl, desiring to inflict the cruelest of mutilations to the individual responsible. With Corin by her side, I expected her response be that of a cheerful one, for seeing the luminous smile that possessed Sulpicia's ruby lips made me experience happiness in such a greater magnitude. I took hold of her hand, guiding her away from my throne, joining her side, the separation of our bodies leaving me feeling forsaken, my fingers entwining through her own.

Meandering an arm around her waist, I accompany her as we descend down the inconsequential ingot of steps. I insufflated Sulpicia's stupendous fragrance, my lips expansing into a delighted beam. I shift downwards, murmuring agilely, undergoing a hankering of immense pride. Appraising Sulpicia as she annihilated her victims had always been the one thing that I was never willing to be missing in action for. If there had been blood coursing through my body, it would have been boiling just beneath the surface of my granite flesh at the sight of the expression that crossed her face, the look of gratification in her eyes as she drained her prey of their life, watching the light abscond from their barren fissures. It was such a beautiful performance to bear witness to. "Ladies first, my love. Ti amo, Sulpicia." I uttered the words in Italian, my articulation indubitable, each vowel sententious. I appreciated the rush of bliss I acquired from enunciating her name, the title rolling off of my tongue faultlessly. I concentrated as a lower-ranking guard, whose name I was not bothered with knowing unfastened the door, bestowing a multitude of mortals to step foot onto the grounds, oblivious to the peril encompassing them. The tourists stared, their main center of attraction being our eyes as they chattered amongst themselves nonchalantly, unable to fathom why the residents of the castle were looking fixedly at them, almost as if we could hear what they were saying, their remarks. As a matter of fact, we could. I could descry the red river pulsating through each and every one of their bodies, each individual possessing their own unique scent, such a tantalizing one at that. I allowed Sulpicia to move freely, breaking the connection that I held with her, peering over my shoulder as Athenodora approached, standing beside my beloved wife. I retreated, signaling that the doors were to be shut, eliminating their chances at escaping. Now, these humans didn't have a hope in the world. Their fate had been set in stone, irreversible.

Abhorrence and consternation of the situation clouded their eyes, the orifices betraying them. I chuckled, massaging the palms of my hands together, stepping before Sulpicia and Athenodora, my voice underlying a hint of abomination. "Welcome to our home. Please, relish in the amount of time you have left in the duration of your visit with us. The remainder of it, more precisely."

My grin was all malignant, destructive and lethal, glancing at Sulpicia with a nod. "Godere, il mio amore."

* * *

Cupping Sulpicia's face between the palms of my hands, my simper illuminating my features, I bent forward, placing a kiss against her forehead, her velvety skin abrading my lips. I was scantily aware of the shrieks and shrills of the souls enveloping me, soliciting for generosity at their darkest moment. A caliginous blanket was suspended above our heads, assuring nothing but destruction. Stepping forward and lifting the young woman from her position on the tier, my spur-like carnassials sinking in to the sensitive flesh beneath her chin, I drain the remainder of her blood, dropping the lifeless corpse to the floor, my eyes settling on an elderly man hunched up in the corner, seemingly appearing as if he were trying not to shed tears. I was not bothered by this, nor did I feel like giving another the opportunity to stake their claim on my martyr. The periphery of my lips drew back, exhibiting my teeth, stained with blood. At an impossibly fast velocity, I was standing where he had once been sitting, pinning him against the solid barrier abaft his body, and in the blink of an eye, I was debilitating him of the delicious maroon liquid encapsulated inside of his veins, tossing him in with the pile with the rest of the lifeless tourists, ones that once domiciled beauteous and effervescent spirits. I turned to the guard standing beside me, requesting that the bodies be disposed of. "Sbarazzarsi di loro, per favore. Vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto. Il resto di voi sono respinti."

I clapped my hands together, turning to face my wife, extending my arm out. "Shall we, amore mio?"

_~ To be continued. ~_


End file.
